


Waiting for Poison

by kamara_c



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Kid Loki, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamara_c/pseuds/kamara_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki's jealousy sends him to get rid of his adoptive sister and secure Frigga's love he believes he has done the right thing and feels no remorse for what he has done, but when he needs her help to achieve his goal he must put his personal feelings aside amd maybe even grow fond of her. However, Loki doesn't intend on anyone (The Avengers) being personally offended by his personal interest in the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I have ever posted so hopefully it's okay and everyone enjoys it. Unfortunately I probably won't be able to post consistently for awhile but eventually when I go on summer break I will be able to post on a more regular basis and write even more stories.

“ I can not do this” Saga ground out. “You can, you must” Frigga encouraged her favorite servant. “ Just keep pushing the healer continued to say over and over again. Saga had been Frigga’s personal servant for at least 15 years and Frigga had grown fond of her over the years and when she found out her companion was pregnant she was ecstatic and was supportive the whole time, especially since the father of the child wouldn’t be of any service ; Saga, of course, was incredibly appreciative of all the help she received from Frigga. “ Push, push, push.” Said the healer delivering the baby. Saga took a deep breath and with one big push finally brought her child into the world. “ It’s a healthy, baby girl” said the healer handing the wrapped baby to Frigga. “ Oh! She is so beautiful.” Frigga boasted on the crying baby as she gave her to Saga. “ She is! She is! So beautiful.” Saga said weakly looking to the baby on her chest. “Saga it’s time for the baby’s first feeding said the healer. No answer. “Saga, wake up, you must feed the child.” Still no answer. “Saga!” Frigga cried worriedly. The healer came up to Saga, and put her head to her chest, “ I’m sorry, My Queen but, she is dead.” “Dead” repeated Frigga in shock. “What will happen to the baby ?” She questioned. “Well she will be an orphan my Queen and hopefully someone will want her.” “No,” Said Frigga “Saga has been there for me all these years and has always gone to great lengths for me. I can return the favor, I will raise this child.” With that   
Frigga took the child, ordered some milk be sent to her chambers and left.  
\-----

 

As she walked to her chambers Frigga had to figure out how she would explain a baby to Odin and more importantly how she would convince to keep the girl. The girl in question was whimpering quietly in Frigga’s arms all wrapped in blankets. “What shall we name you ?” Frigga questioned rhetorically to the child she was carrying. Finally Frigga arrived at her and Odin’s room. She entered their shared room quietly, however as the bedroom door shut, She heard Odin’s deep voice calling to her, “ My love you have finally returned, How are Saga and her new child ?” After taking a few moments to consider her response, Frigga finally responded, “ She did not make it through childbirth” Frigga answered solemnly “ I am sorry to hear that my darling, and what of the child ?” Asked Odin. “The child survived.” Frigga answered. “ Does Saga have any extended family that can foster the child ?” Asked Odin. “ No,” Answered Frigga softly, and then after taking a deep breath of courage continued “ that is why will be taking in the child.”. “Taking in the child ?!” Odin repeated in disbelief. “ We have already taken in one child, I will not even consider it! “ Odin said angrily, getting up from his bed and walking over to Frigga and the child. “ Give me the child, I will take it to the orphanage myself.” But, before Odin could get her, Frigga had shielded the child from Odin, “ No! , I do not ask you to love the child, treat it as if it were your own, you don’t even have to acknowledge it if that is what you wish, however I demand that we keep her and take care of her until she is mature and then and only then will we let her go” Frigga responded, standing her ground. “Frigga,” Odin said finally calming down “ Frigga … we cannot take in every orphan we find, are we going to raise this one to believe they are the heir to throne as well ?” Asked Odin “ I do not want to tell her she is royalty or announce our adopting of her to the kingdom, but I do want to want to show Saga how grateful I am for all her years of loyalty and companionship.” Frigga confessed, finally breaking down. “ If it really means that much,” sighed Odin in defeat “ we shall raise the child, but after this we will not take in anymore orphans.” “Oh! Thank you Odin.” Frigga said ecstatic with Odin’s decision. However, while Frigga was celebrating having Odin’s approval she did not realize there was someone very unhappy with the new family member eavesdropping on her conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out how complicated the circumstances are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy you all like it . Thanks for the kudos and keep leaving me comments. Enjoy.

Loki was awoken by the sound of Odin yelling and, being naturally curious, went to find out what the commotion was about; he slightly cracked the door to their chambers quietly, Frigga’s back was turned to Loki, but he could tell that she was holding, no cradling something.  
“There is already one child too many in this family, I will not take in another”.  
A baby. Loki thought, finally catching on to the topic of conversation. Then getting nervous Loki considered the ramifications of a baby. Mother seems to already have grown fond of this baby, Father already likes Thor more than me, Mother is all that I have. Thought Loki beginning to frown in worry.  
“Give me the child, I will take it to the orphanage myself. “ Odin barked.  
Loki perked up at hearing this. Of course Odin would would never allow this, the only child that concerned Odin was Thor. He was already unhappy to have had Loki, he certainly wouldn’t willingly take in another child. Loki and Odin didn’t get along and often had disagreements but for once they agreed on something. It pleased Loki to get what he wanted, it also made him feel better to know his father’s disapproval extended beyond him. Feeling at ease and a little excited Loki waited at the door to hear Frigga say she would return the child. Loki sat for a few more minutes with a devious grin on his face.  
“ If it really means that much,”  
With those words Loki’s silent victory was ripped away from him. How could this happen? Odin barely likes me, his son, his own flesh and blood, and yet here he was taking in some orphan child. It was one thing to have Odin look at him with disdain, but Loki would not compete for Frigga’s love. Loki knew that something had to be done. Having heard possibly the worst news of his life, Loki crept back to his bedroom to consider what he could possibly do to rectify this situation.  
\-----------------------  
Loki woke up late that morning, for having stayed up so late the previous night. He went through his normal routine: His maid came in and ran him a bath, dressed him, and gave him his breakfast. Just as his maids were leaving but just as they were leaving one turned back around, “ Forgive me Lord Loki, I forgot to tell you, your parents have requested that you and your brother meet them in their private chambers, they must speak to you about something important.”  
This must be about the new child. It’s a shame they think she will be with us for much longer. Loki left his room to go meet his parents as they requested when, he ran into something that knocked him off balance. Loki looked up to see he had run into his brother, Thor, going to the same location as him. If there is anything good about this new baby it’s that Thor might have to share his spot as the favorite child.  
“ Brother I did not mean to startle you, let me help you up. “ said Thor picking up his brother.  
“ Well, what do you think this meeting is about ? ” asked Thor.  
“ I do not know. “ Loki replied, amused at himself for his ability to deceive those around him.  
“ Maybe Asgard is going to war. “ Thor added.  
Of course a brute like him would look forward to a war.  
“ Perhaps “ Loki murmured absentmindedly.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they arrived at the door to their parents chamber, Loki opened the door allowing Thor to walk in ahead of him. Odin and Frigga looked towards the door as the two walked in. Loki did not see the baby and wondered where it was.  
“ Please, come sit down “ Frigga said ushering her sons into the room.  
The boys sat down opposite their parents.  
“ Mother, what is this about ? “ questioned Thor.  
“ We will get to that soon enough. “ Frigga replied patiently.  
They all sat in an uncomfortable silence while Frigga gathered her thoughts.  
“ Boys, “ Odin interjected, finally ending the awkward moment. “ We are sorry to have to tell you that Saga died last night.”  
Loki was never very close to Saga, but understood how much his mother had cared about her and was sympathetic. “ We are sorry to hear that mother. “ Loki said speaking for both he and his brother. Frigga remained silent but nodded in acknowledgement of Loki.  
“ Wasn’t Saga pregnant ? “ Asked Thor.  
“ Yes, she was, she died in childbirth.” Odin answered  
“ That is what we wanted to talk to you both about. “ Frigga interrupted. “Saga dedicated most of her life to me and you both know how we were, don’t you? “ Both Loki and Thor nodded. “ Well because of my relationship with Saga I could not just allow her child to be orphaned, which is why I took her”  
Loki was now listening intently this is the part Loki had been waiting to hear.  
“ I don’t understand “ Thor said.  
“ Your mother has decided to adopt the child “ replied Odin  
Loki now looked to Thor in order to gauge his reaction to the news and to Loki’s complete shock Thor was excited. Does he not understand what this means, there will be less attention on him, this new child could even usurp our birthrights to the throne. How he, The Mighty Thor who is proud and thrives on attention, be okay with this situation.  
“ This is wonderful “ exclaimed Thor. “ Where is the child ? “ “ May I see it ? “ “Is it a boy or a girl ? “ Thor asked quickly, jumping up excitedly looking around the room for a baby. Seeing his reaction Frigga hugged Thor tightly.  
“ I just knew you would understand “ Frigga gushed.  
Seeing how happy Thor’s reaction made Frigga, Loki mirrored his brother’s behavior. He slowly stood up, putting on the biggest, brightest smile he could bare, he joined Thor in “excitement”.  
I cannot wait to see it, Mother “ Loki said lying through his teeth.  
Oh! How wonderful this is. “ declared Frigga excitedly. “ I will go and get the baby from the nursery. “ Frigga said, leaving the room.  
She quickly returned with the baby. It was only when Frigga returned with the child that, it dawned on Loki, he knew nothing about the child. He hadn’t seen the child or even known it's sex. He realized that for first time he was just as clueless as Thor on something.  
“ It is a girl. “ said Frigga, sitting down with baby to give everyone a better view.  
“ She is a. beautiful baby. “ bellowed Thor  
“ Yes, she is. “ Loki agreed halfheartedly.  
“ What is her name ? “ asked Thor.  
“ We have not named her yet, “ replied Frigga “ we would like to give her a name that reflects Saga, that Saga would be proud of. “ beamed Frigga.  
Loki and Thor stayed for a little while longer just watching the baby sleep. When they left Thor was still very excited about the baby.  
“ Is this not amazing brother, we have a sister now. “ exclaimed Thor.  
“ Yes what a great day this is. “ Loki replied, internally rolling his eyes at Thor. He sometimes wondered how it was that they could be related. When Loki finally arrived back to his room and away from his family he breathed a sigh of relief. It was a mystery to him how he managed to stay in that room with his mother and brother fawning over that child. At least Odin wasn’t cooing over that child. Loki thought to himself, knowing that surely would have pushed him over the edge. Loki took a sip from the glass of water that had been waiting for him in his room. This is not the time to succumb to anger. Loki reminded himself. After hearing the information about the child and where it came from he now understood that this situation was much more complex than he first thought and that it needed to be handled delicately, but how Loki thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might finally be going Loki's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for not being very active, but I've been busy with school and I've been studying for the SAT, but now that's over so I can give this book my attention and be more active. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep leaving me comments I really like hearing what you all think and what you have say, so enjoy.

It had been a few days since Loki has “met” the new baby. So far he had only just been absorbing the new information he had just learned, but now he had just learned, but now he knew was the time to start planning. Loki had only been learning magic from Frigga for a few years, but what she didn’t know was that he had been doing independent studies and was possibly more advanced than even her. The question was how could he apply his knowledge to his current situation.  _ I don’t wish hurt mother, but I cannot let that child stay here,  _ Loki thought to himself. Loki’s current knowledge did not help him with his problem, so Loki was reading as magic books as he could get his hands on, but he was not very fortunate. At the moment all Loki could really do was keep researching.

“My Lord,” called a voice from outside the room. Loki sneered,  _ What does she want? _

“ May I please come in? “ called the voice again. It was the handmaiden, Asta.

“ What is it Asta, I am very busy right now.” 

“ What could you possibly be busy with? You’re not the king yet you know.” said the handmaiden letting herself into Loki’s room 

He rolled his eyes, he hated when she patronized him “ Asta, did you need something? Loki asked trying to get rid of her. 

“ It’s time for breakfast. “ She stated.

“ Just put the food down on the table. “ Loki told her dismissively.

“ No, My Lord your family would like you to eat downstairs with them.”

This shocked Loki, normally Odin, Frigga and Thor ate breakfast together, while Loki ate in his room or sometimes if he was in a good mood he might eat with them, but Loki was only ever forced to eat breakfast with his family when he was in trouble or there was bad news. Loki racked his brain as he walked to the dining room trying to figure out what this could be about. 

_ I haven’t done anything wrong, they’ve told me about the baby, I haven’t been acting differently, but is it possible that they could somehow know about my plan? _

“ Good morning, Loki. “ Frigga greeted happily snapping Loki out of his thoughts.

Loki looked up realizing he had arrived to the dining room. Odin and Frigga sat at the ends of the  long rectangular table with Thor sitting between them. Odin sat with a stoic look on his face, Frigga sat across from him holding the baby and cooing at it, while Thor shoveled food in his mouth. Loki sat across from Thor and was immediately served his breakfast, Loki ate a few bites of the food served to him, but then decided it was time to address the situation. 

“ I don’t mean to be rude, but for what reason was asked to be here? “ 

Odin cleared his throat “ In two days we will be announcing the new addition to our family to the subjects. “

“ Why not do it tomorrow or even today? “ asked Thor.

“ I must deal with matters on Vanaheim first, this is a delicate matter, hopefully news of a victory will make the people more accepting of the news. “ Odin explained.

“ You worry too much Odin, “ mused Frigga “you are the Allfather they will accept whatever decisions you make. “ 

“ Yes well that does not change the fact that I have to business on Vanaheim, and I would rather deal with it now rather than later. “ Replied Odin getting up from his chair.

“ Please come back to me. “ Called Frigga.

“ Goodbye, Father. “ Called Thor alongside her. Odin did not reply.

“ May I be excused, Mother? “ asked Loki. Frigga gave Loki a long look before finally giving him permission to leave.

_ What a boring waste of time, if I didn’t know any better I would say that the world stops for that child. How can she honestly expect us to care, to put our lives on hold for a nameless orphan. _

Loki was seething, but knew that if he wanted things to return to normal he must stay focused, must figure out a way to remove the child from his home, with this in mind he headed straight to the library to find a way he could use magic to his advantage. When Loki arrived at the library he headed straight to the section about magic. The books on magic were kept in the back of the library, the books were very old and dusty but in considerably good shape since not many people checked these books out or even knew that they existed, but liked that about magic considering most things he liked he was forced to share with Thor. As Loki was approaching, he noticed a soft flickering glow, he quickly hid on the other side of the shelf, he pulled a book away, so that he could see what was happening, on the other side he saw a young man, probably in his late teens to early twenties, looking down at the dim light he held in his hands as it flickered on and off it was obvious to Loki that the man was concentrating very hard was using a great deal of strength to keep the light in the palm of his hand glowing. Thi was simple to Loki who had learned to make light when he was still only a small child.

_ It’s really not that hard to accomplish, simpleton. _

Just as Loki was about to forget about the man and continue with his work an idea struck him, and he realized this man could eventually prove useful to him. Loki deciding to reveal himself, walked quietly around the bookshelf. 

“ Try relaxing a bit. “ Loki instructed.

The man was startled and immediately lost the light. “ Excuse me I must be going now. “ The man said hastily trying to get away from Loki as fast as he possibly could.

“ Just calm down, I was only trying to help. “ Loki scolded the man. “ What’s your name? “ 

“ Orvar, My Lord, a servant.” 

“ Well, Orvar if you want to create light and keep it, you must relax, imagine the light, how it looks, how it feels, why do you want it, once you do that you will be able to properly create light.”

“ Thank you, My Lord. “ the servant said excitedly.

“ Anytime “ replied Loki with a smile.  _ And hopefully you’ll be able to help me too. _

After that interaction, Loki returned to the task at hand, finding a book to help him with his problem, Loki looked rows of books, but could not find one he hadn’t already checked, until he came to a particularly worn book, but this book was special, this was the first magic book Loki had ever read. The book was red with the cover barely hanging on by a thread. This is the book that helped teach Loki the first spells he he ever did, hundreds of pages of simple magic, however despite being simple these were the fundamentals of magic. Loki stared at the book, he knew it probably wouldn’t help him, but maybe going back to the basics might shine some light on an overlooked detail or at the very least bring back good memories. Loki could remember it well, The first time he could do something his brother couldn’t, the first time he was commended for his talents instead of hearing, “ That’s okay Loki you’ll learn.” in that patronizing tone.  _ I think I will check this out.  _ Loki finally decided. Loki walked to the front of the library to check out his book and walked back to his room, once he arrived, he laid in his bed and opened the book. The first chapter gave background information about magical aspects of the world: the bifrost, the Nine Realms, etc. Loki began reading over the information he already knew, but it was when he got to a part about the bifrost when he became interested.

**“ The bifrost is the bridge that connects the the Nine Realms to one another, however one cannot freely go from realm to realm, one must first go through the gatekeeper, Heimdall, however there are other ways to reach the different realms without taking the bifrost, but those methods are far more dangerous and complicated even, to someone with experience with magic and it would be best to never attempt these other methods. “**

_ That’s it, all I have to do  is send the child off to a different realm, but which realm ? It needs to be somewhere the child could belong without question and somewhere no one would ever think to look.  _

Loki quickly flipped to the chapter about the other realms, but found very little information. He looked through all the books in his room, but none of them had any useful information on the other realms , he would have to check out a book about that from the library, then there was the matter of how to figure out the different paths to the other realms. Loki looked out the window to see the sun high in the sky. 

_ I’ve researched enough, now I will take break.  _ With that Loki put down his books and the left the room.


End file.
